Must be Fate
by Inglorious DMK
Summary: Spencer's always had a thing for short guys, but there's only one that he's really got his eye on... yaoi, SpencerKevin.


Title: Must be Fate

Author: Kameko-chan

Pairings: Spencer/Kevin

Note: They work, I swear!! Just give 'em a chance!!!

----------------------------

I've always had a thing for short guys. Used to be, it was the 'guys' part of that statement that would throw people off, but since sprouting up to 6'7", that is no longer the case. It's not as though I can help it, and the fact that I'm constantly surrounded by adorable little midgets certainly doesn't help matters.

Oh, shut up, you think Tala doesn't make fun of me all the time, too? Says I only like the short ones because they're nearly belt buckle size. I tend to ignore him, mostly because I don't want to let on to him that the thought has crossed my mind on more than one occasion. Hey, don't give me that look; I _know _you were thinking the same thing! Besides, I'm a teenage boy, I'm entitled to a dirty thought or two.

Now, back to my problem—being assaulted by access to tiny teenagers. I swear to god, there is an abnormally high rate of people my age pushing four-foot-nothing in the world of Beyblading than anywhere else. I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing. On the one hand, I get so much ogling time it's scary. On the other, having the objects of your lust around 24/7 drops your IQ by at least half. I think that's why high-school kids seem so dumb. I told Tala about my theory, but he just laughed. Ass.

What was I saying? Oh right, short boys.

I was first made aware of my little kink when I met Ian. That was about five years ago; I was 13, he was 12. Ian was the shortest guy I'd ever seen, and in spite of his atrocious nose, I developed a crush on him right away. It never really occurred to me that liking a guy was weird, probably because I've known Tala since childhood and he's been a raging queer since he was four. At any rate, I started following Ian around like a lost puppy, only I was big and lumbering and more than a little creepy even then. Not exactly puppy material.

Whether it was because I scared him to death or because he just didn't take kindly to guys crushing on him, Ian eventually got fed up with me stalking him. Of course, it was just my luck that he happened to get fed up right in the middle of the abbey grounds, and told me where to stick it, so to speak (it sounds much dirtier in Russian, you understand) in front of everyone. Dejected and utterly humiliated, I turned to Tala for comfort and sarcastic yet useful advice.

Tala's answer to rejection is to find someone hotter to crush on. He used to have this whole scrapbook of guys in the world of Beyblading that he deemed 'sexy' (probably does now, too, come to think of it). We browsed through the book for nearly an hour, but I found no one that 'turned me on'. Tala tried to assure me that we probably had varying tastes on what hotness is, but I knew just from glancing at the photos that and guy who likes guys _should _like those guys. I began to give up hope, began to think that Ian was the _only _person I liked (since I didn't like chicks for sure, I'd come to terms with that already). Was I doomed to be alone forever, rejected by the only guy I loved?

Tala, exasperated with me as usual, abandoned the book and switched on the TV. As always, the channel was tuned into BBA, and at first I paid little attention to it. Upon hearing Tala squeal--yes, _squeal--_in surprise, though, I realized that the Bladebreakers must be on TV. Boris had told us to keep an eye on them, so I reluctantly turned my attention to the idiot box as well.

What I saw took my breath away. There, standing by Kai (Tala's long-time crush and our soon-to-be teammate) was Kenny. I didn't know his name then, of course, I had to ask Tala about it later. All I knew was that he had the cutest brown, floppy hair that completely covered his eyes, and the most adorable blush I'd ever seen. Oh yeah, and he was less than 4 feet tall.

I was in love.

My infatuation didn't last too long once I found out how goddamn jumpy he is, though. How are you supposed to flirt with someone who won't get within 20 feet of you without his entourage? Well, I suppose I have an intimidating air, but _still_, such a turn-off.

Getting back to the point of the story, if I ever had one to begin with, it didn't take long before it dawned on both me and Tala that I like shorties. This came as a vast relief to me, as I didn't want to spend my life alone, forever carrying a torch for a rude boy with a damn fugly nose.

I could go on for hours about all the sexy little guys I've had my eye on in the past five years, but there's only really one I'm interested in. I met him during the Russian tournament, and I haven't stopped wanting him since. He's bold and smart, with piercing purple eyes and green hair that he always sweeps up into a ponytail. In all the years I've seen him Beybalde, I've never seen that hair down, and that just makes me want to see it more. His name is Kevin, he's the most beautiful person I've ever met, and right now he's giving me the weirdest look as I keep this monologue playing inside my head.

I know exactly why he's here, I know the exact sequence of events that lead to him being here, and I know exactly what I was thinking when I asked him here, and yet they don't seem to add up to him actually _being here_.

I only saw him today by the luckiest of accidents, or perhaps due to the meddling of my redheaded teammate. We decided to take advantage of our rare day off by going for a walk and checking out—you guessed it—other Beyblading teams that are going to be in this year's Russian tournament. We eventually found ourselves at a shabby, seldom used stadium located behind a Beyblading shop in one of the less desirable districts of town. Now that I think about it, it was most certainly because of Tala's meddling that we ended up there at all, much less when the White Tigers happened to be practicing. Meddling ass.

The White Tigers barely gave us a second glance; except for Kevin who gave me a dazzling smile before going back to whatever it was he was doing. That made my heart swoon; he recognized me, and it wasn't out of hate!! I was so swoony, in fact, that when Tala nudged me in the ribs and told me to ask Kevin to go somewhere after practice, I actually did it without even thinking. He looked kind of confused at first, but then said yes and told me to wait for him.

I may know what I was thinking, but that doesn't stop me from wondering what the _hell _I was thinking (somewhere, that made sense). We're at a little café a few blocks away from where he's been practicing, a nice little place I've been to a few times with Tala. He's sitting across from me, drinking a chai tea and waiting patiently for me to say something. His feet dangle off the chair, they don't even touch the ground, it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Damn my stupid fetish and its continual distraction!

Gah, what am I doing? Kevin's my equivalent of a rock star; safe to crush on, fun to fantasize about, but not _real_. After all, even though we're in the same Beyblading circuit, we've only met a handful of times. He's practically a stranger to me. I'm a stranger to him. So why is he here? I didn't expect him to say yes, so what made him say it? Curious, maybe, he seems the curious type.

Why do I have such an infatuation for him?

"Spencer?"

I jump, shaking the table horribly. Nothing spilled, thankfully. I blame my jumpiness on the caffeine. Damn lattés. What was I going to say?

"Spencer, are you okay?"

He's worried about me, how cute! I could get permanently distracted by his big puppy-dog eyes at this rate, I've got to say something before my brain turns to mush. I should tell him why I brought him here.

"Iwannagetknowyoufriends."

Okay, maybe if I could separate those into actual words and form a coherent sentence with them, I might be getting somewhere.

 "What was that again?" Kevin's got a very amused smirk on his face. Stupid, stupid me. See what I mean about the whole IQ thing?

After finally getting my breathing under control, I try again. "I want to get to know you better. I'd like to be friends." Yessss, coherent language! Sure, all I'm asking for is friendship, but one step at a time, right?

"Friends?" He looks upset. Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea. He takes another sip of his tea before continuing. "Pity; you're awfully cute."

I blink. "Huh?"

God damnit. Smooth one, Spencer, way to take advantage of the situation. Kevin just laughs, though. "Sorry," he apologizes, "I guess that was kind of bold. I just thought…" he turns a brilliant shade of red, it makes him look like Christmas. "Well, whatever. Friends, yes, that'd be nice."

Wait a minute… he… no… huh? "Hold on!" I'm panicking now, I don't want to blow what I'm pretty sure is a great opportunity. "If you want," I'm rushing again, slow down, "I mean…" I'm starting to blush now, I can feel it. Why does this have to be so _awkward_? He's practically given me the green light! "If you wanted, y'know… something else, that'd be fine with me."

He blinks, apparently trying to piece together the dribble I just stuttered out. Then, his face cracks into a smile; small at first, then it grows until it's so wide and bright that it dazzles me to see. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

"Yeah," he replies slowly, "yeah, I would like 'something else'."

Before I can digest that, he's grabbed my arm and we're dashing down the street together, laughing and smiling. I look at him and he's still grinning, so I grin right back, because I've just realized something. I don't know quite how it happened, I can't even conceive of it happening, but it happened. This is more than my silly little kink, this is more than lust or glamour; somewhere in these past five years I fell in love, and apparently so did he. My fetish be damned; he could be seven feet tall, and I'd still love him as much as I do right now.

Of course, the fact that he _is _belt buckle size doesn't exactly hurt. Rawr.

END!!


End file.
